


Take Your Kid To Work Day

by lambkind



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, He is smol, Kid Sans, Void Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambkind/pseuds/lambkind
Summary: Your boss, W. D. Gaster, brings his small son to work. How... charming...





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_( ᐛ )_/¯  
> *puts this here*

It was a normal day in the lab. You were handling some samples and daydreaming about the upcoming weekend when your boss entered the room.

As always, Dr. Gaster was lank and looming in his dark coat and turtleneck sweater. Thick black scars ran up either side of his face, giving him an air of menace that was at odds with his gentle expression. One thing was different today though: He had a tiny skeleton in tow. The cute little thing was wearing a blue hoodie, small pink slippers, and a sullen expression. He practically had to stand on tiptoe to hold Gaster's hand.

"Who's this?" you asked, unable to keep from smiling.

"This is my son," said Gaster, in his quiet voice. "Say hello, Sans."

You squatted down in front of the boy. "Hey there, kiddo. It's nice to meet you!"

Sans gave you a long frown, then wordlessly stuck out his small, thin hand for you to shake. This struck you as a fairly adult gesture, and in contrast with his small stature and childlike proportions, it was awfully cute. 

Grinning, you took his hand. You felt something soft give under your fingers—not at all what you were expecting—and a loud, rude sound broke the silence. You jerked your hand away, and saw that Sans was holding a whoopee cushion.

"Sans…" said Gaster, his tone caught between exasperation and amusement.

Sans was snickering. "aw c'mon, dad. they're smiling," he said, and gestured toward you.

You were smiling. A very forced smile. This little twerp…

Gaster sighed. "I'm sorry about that." He gave his son a sharp look. "He's fond of practical jokes."

Sans grinned up at his father, then looked back at you. His sullen expression was gone, replaced with a look of intelligence and mischief that seemed out of place on his baby face. You got the feeling this kid was a handful… Well, at least now you knew where Gaster got all of his patience from.


End file.
